The Fallen Guardian
by MarauderFan4ever
Summary: What happens when an Elf is trying to fight thosands of Orcs along side other Men and Elves and a Jedi happens to fall out of the sky? Lets just say that sparks with definatly fly.
1. It's Raining Jedi

Authors note- Hiya! Lately I've been having an obsession with both Star Wars and Lord of the Rings, so I decided to do a crossover. Hehe. I have had as much fun with this as my beta. (or friend who won't leave me alone as I like to call her. Haha CB!) So here it is. Oh, and this fallows the movies and starts during The Two Towers. But what I have also done is that the Star Wars universe has a few things from ours. grins to self Translations surrounded by And anyone's thoughts are in this [.]  
  
Okay, I didn't fix much, I just uploaded it different so that it's not all smushed, and changed a few little things.  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, same as everyone else...I own nothing.... Which really sucks, but I'll get over it. Hey does anyone know how to get stuff translated to Elven? I kinda need to know...  
  
Chapter 1 It's Raining Jedi  
  
Everything was going in slow motion for Legolas. As he stabbed each Orc, as he saw Ors stab both Men and Elves. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. How long could this go on? How long could everyone fight? Legolas knew he and his fellow Elves could last, because Elves do not tier, but they were not the only ones in the battle. Nor could they be everywhere at once.  
  
The rain had stopped, but it was getting darker and darker by the second. Then a beam (much like a spotlight) shone down...right next to Legolas.  
  
"What the...?" Legolas marveled. What was happening?  
  
The upside to this situation was that the Orcs around Legolas had backed up, (although Legolas himself did not) and they were no longer fighting and were no longer trying to climb up the ladder. In fact, everyone had noticed the beam of light, but that didn't mean they stopped fighting. The downside was that someone (friend or foe, Legolas did not know) was falling down-and fast.  
  
The person that was falling, (who was a woman) started muttering to herself but even Legolas, with his Elven enhanced hearing, could not hear what she was saying.  
  
"Curse gravity!" she exclaimed. "One second you're accidentally flying into a worm hole and the next you end you end up-" she looked down "-In a battle." Then to everyone's (who was watching) surprise she slowed herself down so that she landed on her feet-directly next to Legolas.  
  
"Hello." she said brightly. "My name's Lee, what's yours?" Legolas just stared at her. "Okay, we'll talk later." she noticed the Ors surrounding them. "Oh, we're fighting are we?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas managed to say.  
  
So of course the Orcs decided to keep fighting just then. Legolas raised his bow and began shooting faster than the eye could blink.  
  
Lee, whoever she was, grabbed a short cylinder-like object. She pushed a red button and a bluish-silver blade extended. Lee swung it around, getting the feel of it, got in an odd sword fighting position and said out loud, "Bring it on." she beckoned the Orcs forward.  
  
Legolas noted (when he could look) that her 'sword' worked just like a normal one, but it seemed to slice through the Orcs so fast and easily that it was just a blur of color. They had somehow ended up fighting back to back on the Deeping wall.  
  
"Who are you?" he yelled to her.  
  
"Lee!" She grinned.  
  
"No, not your name!" Legolas said exasperatedly.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?" she ducked a blow that had been thrown at her neck.  
  
"Just tell me, are you friend or foe?"  
  
"Friend, at least to you." 'I think' she added on silently. She kicked an Orc.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because if you weren't, I would have to kill you." he aimed at an Orc that had been about to kill Lee.  
  
She looked at him. "Thank-you."  
  
"Togo han dad, Legolas!" Bring him down Legolas Legolas heard his name being called from across the battlefield. It was Aragorn pointing to yet another of the many Orcs carrying a torch towards the sewer hole of the Deeping Wall. "Dago hon! Dago hon!!!" kill him, kill him He yelled.  
  
Legolas drew an arrow and hit the Orc in the shoulder. "Dago hon!!!" Aragorn yelled again. Legolas drew another arrow. The Orc was hit in the chest, but it was not enough. The Orc dived and following that, an explosion erupted. Everyone was thrown from where they were standing. (well, if you were close enough to the bombs)  
  
"Ouch." Lee said, standing up immediately after being thrown. "My guess would be, that was not good."  
  
"I can agree with that" Legolas also stood up and watched as the Orcs began to seep through the wall. "I believe that we should-" Legolas looked around, but Lee was no where in sight. "Okay, maybe not." He looked around, and saw that Lee was sprinting (while dodging other Orcs) towards Aragron and the other Elves who had just begun to fight.  
  
Legolas glanced around and grinned to himself. He then swiftly jumped onto an Orc shield and as he slid down the stairs, he shot three Orcs quickly. When he reached the bottom, the shield ended up in an Orcs chest. "Your welcome." Legolas said smartly.  
  
"Ha!" Lee was fighting just to stay alive. She had no idea where she was, why she was fighting, or who she was fighting for, but it all seemed okay...so far.  
  
Her breath became ragged. There was a throbbing inside her head. The Force was pounding like a hammer. [Why is the concentration so dense here? From what I can tell, these are humans, but what are the others? Hey, their ears are pointy! And that means...? What in the name of sith spit is going on? Hold on, humans...short people...people with pointy ears...butt ugly...things...why is this so familiar? Eh, I'll worry about that later. Now I fight, to live.]  
  
"Lee!" This time her name was being called. It was that guy with blonde hair that she had landed next to. "To the Keep!" he yelled.  
  
"Huh?" she yelled back.  
  
"To the keep!" Legolas looked around. "Come Gimli! We must go back farther!" Legolas began to pull Gimli back.  
  
Lee, noticing this, decided to help him pick Gimli up and carry him back.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop it!" Gimli yelled.  
  
Legolas looked over at Lee. "You are strong for a woman." he commented.  
  
"Thank-you...I think." They dropped Gimli and he ran towards the gate. "Hey Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are those latter's a good thing?"  
  
"No." Legolas whispered, slowly pulling an arrow out of his quiver. "It is not." He carefully aimed and let go.  
  
Much to Lee's surprise, one of the huge latter's fell down. She gave a yell of triumph. "Yea, buddy! Whose got good aim now!"  
  
"To the Keep!!!" Someone yelled "To the Keep!!!"  
  
Legolas grabbed Lee's hand. "Come, we must go back into the caves!"  
  
They both sprinted towards the caves. Legolas turned back every now and then to shoot a random Orc so that they stayed ahead.  
  
"Hold the door!!!" Lee screamed at the remaining soldiers who were attempting to keep the enemy out.  
  
"Who are you?" they asked.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later. Now HOLD THAT DOOR!!!!"  
  
"Help!" Legolas said. He was struggling with a table.  
  
"Here." Lee helped him hold it up to the door.  
  
Now, we all know that right about now, Aragorn is yelling at Theoden. And while that argument is going on, another is occurring with the soldiers.  
  
"They will break through. This is to be our death for sure!" One of them yelled.  
  
"Shut-up!" Lee said to them. "You all swore to protect the people of Rohan until your death! And last time I checked, none of you re dead, so HOLD!!!" Lee glared at them, daring them to say anything.  
  
"Yes mam" They grinned, suddenly bursting with new energy for some reason.  
  
Crack. [Oh, no] Lee thought. [They're breaking through...] she looked around. [I really shouldn't...but if I push with the force it could bid us a little more time So should I]' "God, were's Master Yoda when you need him?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Everyone around her was getting on horses. "Go!" she yelled to them, "I can hold the door!"  
  
"But-" Legolas objected.  
  
"GO!!!" she yelled. Every soldier did what they were told. Lee herself had her arms out stretched infront of her. She was slowly backing up as beads of sweat ran down her face. [What is she doing] Legolas thought as he quickly climbed onto a horse. [And why is the door still closed?] A loud horn sounded through the entire area.  
  
Crack. The door was falling. Crack. It fell. The Riders charged and the Orcs did the same. But Lee did not move a muscle. Legolas charged forward on his horse like the rest. At the last possible second, when Legolas' horse went by, Lee grabbed the saddle and swung herself onto it so that she landed behind Legolas.  
  
"What's up?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Legolas just stayed silent. He had no idea who this woman was, and here he was on a horse with her! He pulled out one of his long knifes as they reached the end of the 10,000 Orcs and Lee unleashed her 'sword' again. They both stabbed, cut and slashed the 'butt ugly' bodies around them from atop their horse.  
  
But then the sun started to rise. And everyone's heads turned to see the white figure that was standing at the top of the hill. Legolas felt his face break into a small smile as he recognized Gandalf.  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
"Help." Legolas said over his shoulder. "And hopefully lots of it."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Another figure appeared next to Gadalf.  
  
"Eomer." King Theoden said.  
  
"Rohirrim!" He yelled and hundreds of soldiers appeared behind him. "To the King!" he cried and charged forward.  
  
"What? They're going right into the Orcs, tell me if that makes any sense what so ever." Lee said. "Their front line will be killed!"  
  
"No they won't." Legolas said to her.  
  
And of course, (because elves are fun like that and know a lot) they didn't. Because of the fact that the sun was rising, the Orcs could not see what was in front of them, so that ment that the Riders of Rohan, (and Gandalf) could see and were able to stab, kill, ect. them. Don't you love it when the good guys win?  
  
Now the rest of our Heros were (of course) all the way on the other side of the battle and were watching as the Riders of Rohan fight valiantly. Well, when they could, they had to fight too.  
  
Eventually, the Orcs decided they had to retreat into the forest, which ended up not being a good idea, because the trees awoke and taught the Orcs a lesson.  
  
"Who's your friend Legolas?" Gandalf asked him as they watched the Orcs run into the forest. If I remember correctly, she was not here before."  
  
"You would not believe me even if I told you." he replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Okay, yes I am here. Yes, I have a name. And yes, I fell out of the sky in case you were wondering." Lee said irritatdly.  
  
"Thank-you for informing me." Gandalf said with an amused smile. "And your name would be?"  
  
"Lee" Legolas offered. "That much I know."  
  
"Okay, and-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Legolas twisted around to see Lee waving her hand at them. "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, there are a whole crap of soldiers that need healing, so can we...?"  
  
"Of course. We will talk later." Gandalf dropped his voice so that it made him seem intimidating. "And we will talk."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you wish. Turn the horse around Blondie, we have to go back to the people."  
  
"What did you call me?' he asked, following Aragorn.  
  
"Nothing..." Lee said innocently. "Nothing at all..." [Well I know one thing, this is going to be a few hours I will never forget, and I can't wait until I have to talk with that guy...Gandalf was his name? Yes. I want to know where the hell I am.]  
  
Of course the battle was now over. Injured soldiers were calling for help and women were running about giving it. Other soldiers were attempting to rest, Gimli among them. He was smoking his pipe and sitting on an Orc that had obviously died because of the axe inside of its head. Legolas saw him. He smiled to himself and went over to him.  
  
"Final Count, 42." he said, fingering the tip of one of his arrows.  
  
"42?" Gimli said, raising his eyebrows at the Elf. "Not bad for an Elf princely like yourself." he grinned to himself. "But I am sitting upon number 43."  
  
Legolas' brows furrowed together. He quickly drew another arrow and shot the Orc right below were Gimli was sitting. He straightened up proudly. "43."  
  
Gimli looked outraged. "It was already dead!" he said quickly.  
  
"It was twitching." Legolas countered with a small smile.  
  
"It was twitching because it had my ax imbedded in his nervous system!" Gimli cried angrily.  
  
Lee smirked herself and walked over to the two. She twirled her 'sword thing' (as Legolas liked to call it) in her hand. "Sorry boys," she said smirking again. " But I got 44."  
  
Both of their mouths dropped open.  
  
"B-b-but," Gimli stuttered, "According to Legolas, you only came half way through the battle! How did you manage to slay so many Urak-hai?"  
  
"What can I say?" she said innocently. "My sword moves fast and," her eyes surveyed the two, "and my eyes faster."  
  
Gimli and Legolas stared at her in open-mouthed wonder. They looked at each other and then at her. Lee smiled innocently again and turned her head. Legolas noticed that her ears moved ever so slightly. As if they were twitching, but not exactly. Like she knew that her ears were moving. What was she trying to hear, or what could she hear, over all the hustle and bustle around them?  
  
Lee grinned. "I would love to chat boys, but someone's calling my name." she walked off.  
  
"Who's calling her?" Gimli asked standing up. Legolas shrugged.  
  
Then they both heard a voice call out loudly. "Lady Lee! Lady Lee!" It belonged to one of the women.  
  
Lee suddenly appeared behind the woman. "You rang?" she asked.  
  
The woman sighed in relief. "There you are. Can I ask you to use your healing skills to help with a man? He's right over here..." Lee nodded and the woman led her away.  
  
"Well, " Gandalf said, appearing behind them, Aragorn following him. "That is one extraordinary lady. She seems to have so many skills."  
  
"And even more that haven't been uncovered." Aragorn added.  
  
Legolas nodded, without really understanding what they were talking about. [There is something about that woman. Something different. Weather it is good or bad, I'll have to find out.] Legolas' eyes followed Lee as she moved around. "Yes," he said aloud, "Many skills indeed." He would have a talk with this woman. One when there wasn't a deathly battle going on around them.  
  
Note from me- Hmmm. Yeah, so can you like review, anytime would be great, now is what I would prefer. Thank you very much. And I know if you review and don't tell me!!! PLEASE!!! I would beg...but I'm not going to sink that low. And if you don't review, I'll-I'll...well I'll get back to you on that...see you.  
  
CB- Hahahaha. Very funny. 


	2. One Question Two Many

Authors note- No, I do not own anything. Well, I own Lee. You don't know her last name. Hahaha. At the moment, I am at CB's (my betas) house. She says hi. Okay on with the story. Thank-you to my reviewers, one of which was CB, who doesn't totally count. She has to read it. I am so sorry about the format. My computer is screwy. I will fix it as soon as I can. And now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One Question Two Many  
  
"So, where are we going?" Lee asked. Legolas sighed. He had been unlucky enough to ride on the same horse with her. And she would not stop asking him questions.  
  
"We are going to Isengard." He said for the ten-thousandth time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To go find Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Oh." She sat in silence for a moment. "Who are they?"  
  
"Ga! Stop asking so many questions!" he snapped. Next to them, Aragorn chuckled, listening to the two.  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Fine." He said stiffly.  
  
"Liar." Lee turned to Aragorn. "He's just mad because he got 43 and I got 44." She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"42." Gimli muttered.  
  
"He was twitching!" Legolas said exasperatedly.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Oh get over it!" Lee rolled her eyes.  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud. Gandalf rode over. "What is going on over here? I could hear you all the way over there."  
  
"Legolas was being an ass." Lee informed him.  
  
"A what?" Lee laughed.  
  
"You know, an ass." She looked around at them. "Okay, maybe not." She looked away, turning red.  
  
Everyone else shrugged. Aragorn began asking Gandalf when they were going to reach Isengard. Gimli was muttering to himself about who knows what. And Legolas studied the woman in front of him.  
  
Lee looked to be about 19 or 20 in the years of Men. Or at least Legolas assumed that she was of the Men race. She did not look like an Elf. She was certainly not a Hobbit or Dwarf. But at the same time, she carried herself like an Elf would, and seemed to have an Elf's aura. She had blonde hair that was coated with dirt from battle. I was tied back in a way so that he could not tell if it was long or short. Her eyes were a striking green that reminded him of home. Mirkwood. She had a good figure, not like Legolas felt like admitting it, and she had a way that made it seem like she knew everything about you, just by looking at you.  
  
"Lady Lee," he asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but what is an 'ass'"  
  
Lee laughed and leaned back so that she could whisper in his ear. Legolas listened and his eyes widened considerably. "Oh." He choked out. He turned bright red, as he came to understand what she said. "Hey!"  
  
Lee laughed again at the look on his face, even though she could not see it. "So are we there yet?" she asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn nodded his head toward the end of Fangorn Forest.  
  
"Is it supposed to be filled with water? And filled with moving trees," she looked again, "And two midgets smoking...something in a pipe." She whistled. "And a long one at that." Legolas stared at her in wonder. He could barely see that! And he was the one with the Elf eyes.  
  
"So it would seem." Aragorn said as they got closer to the two 'midgets' who were indeed smoking and looked slightly drunk.  
  
"They are Hobbits." Legolas told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard." cried Merry cheerfully. (althoug Lee has no idea who this midget was)  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck." Legolas whispered to her. "He prefers to be called Merry."  
  
"You-you young rascals," Gimli stuttered. "A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!"  
  
"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin defended.  
  
"Peregrine Took." Legolas told her. "He also prefers to be called something other than his real name. Pippin he is called." Lee laughed.  
  
This caught the attention of Merry. "Hey," he said. "Who's that?"  
  
"A friend." Legolas said shortly.  
  
"Named Lee." Lee added. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." He stated. They all looked at him. "Anyway, the salted pork is particularly good." He continued.  
  
"Salted pork?" Gimli said incredulously.  
  
"Hobbits..." Gandalf muttered.  
  
"We're under orders! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry piped up.  
  
"Honestly." Aragorn said. "Come on." The two Hobbits jumped down onto the horses. Pippin behind Aragorn and Merry behind Gandalf also.  
  
"Hey," Lee said. "There's a tower over there...with a moving tree next to it...okay." Lee shrugged. "Kind of creepy, but I can deal." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower" The tree said.  
  
"That's Treebeard." Pippin said.  
  
"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf nodded solemly.  
  
"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said gruffly.  
  
"No," Gandalf shook his head. "he has no power anymore."  
  
"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard said, with happiness in his voice.  
  
The others kept talking, but Lee noticed that Pippin had jumped down from behind Aragorn and was splashing through the water.  
  
"Young trees, wild trees..." Treebeard was saying.  
  
"Pippin!" Aragorn had also noticed what the small Hobbit was doing.  
  
Pippin acted as though he could not hear them and continued to splash through the water. He stuck his hands in the water and pulled out a black ball that looked to be made of stone.  
  
"Bless my bark!" Treebeard cried in surprise.  
  
As everyone was looking towards Pippin, Lee stared at Treebeard. 'Bless my bark?' she mouthed to herself. She shook her head. "Alright then..."  
  
"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf held his hands out to take it. Pippin looked at Gandalf, then at the stone. He looked hesitant. "Quickly now!" Gandlaf said more forcefully.  
  
Pippin handed it to him and looked away. Gandalf immediately put the stone ball underneath his cloak. Pippin looked back at Gandalf, but the wizard just rode away.  
  
"Come, Pippin." Aragorn said gently, grabbing the Hobbit and pulling him up to sit behind him once more.  
  
Lee felt out of place standing next to this Elf and Wizard, still not knowng anything about where she was, why she here or anything like that. In fact it made her head hurt. 'I really need to meditate on this whole situation...thing...merbob. Okay. Maybe I should ask some questions.'  
  
"So, whose the dude with the crown?" she asked Legolas.  
  
He stiffened. Lee grinned, knowing that she was very close to driving him off the deep end.  
  
Gandalf also noted this and answered for him. "That is King Theoden. He is the King of Rohan."  
  
"Which is like one of the main countries here?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
"And now we're going to do a tribute thing for those who died in the battle that I happened to land in?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas said. "Speaking of which-"  
  
"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"  
  
"Hail!" Lee said with the others and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Aragorn hesitated for only a moment and then raised his glass also. Her sensitive hearing caught him murmering, "Hail."  
  
Lee saw Eowyn walk over to Aragorn and this time she could not hear what they were saying. But it looked like she was just doing the whole 'cheers' thing. Which didn't bother her, but at the same time she didn't like the way that Eowyn was looking at him.  
  
"Hey Legolas-"  
  
"Ask me another question Lady, and I give me your word you will regret it." Legolas did not even turn to her but just stared straight ahead. Lee grinned at him.  
  
"Whatever you say Blonde."  
  
"What did you call me?" Legolas finally did turn to her, but she was no longer there. He spotted her walking towards Merry and Pippin, who were asking for larger mugs, for they only had their hobbit sized ones.  
  
"Well," Gandalf said to the Elf beside him. "She is certainly an individual."  
  
"It would appear so." Legolas agreed. "But I wonder, who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here?"  
  
"Yes. I also would like to know these things." Gandalf looked over at Aragorn who was standing in a corner by himself. "Perhaps I will go ask Aragorn what he thinks."  
  
"Have fun." Legolas muttered to himself, walking over to stand near Gimli the Dwarf. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to think of the Dwarf differently. But that did not mean that he liked him.  
  
Legolas turned his thoughts to the woman and pondered the questions he had asked Gandalf earlier. He shook his head. ['There are too many questions and it is beginning to annoy me. I will have to have my own talk with Lee, weather Gandalf has his own or not.] Legolas watched as Lee laughed at something Pippin had said to her. He sighed. ['The time to ask Lee questions and for her to answer will present itself, and I have a feeling it is not too far away]'  
  
Authors Note- Okay, All how did I do? PLEASE leave me a review. I will be eternally grateful. And maybe you can go read my other stories. wink, wink, nudge, nudge MOVING ON! A lot of the beginning of this story is told from Legolas' point of view, but when you get to know Lee better, more of the story will be told from her point of view. Okay then, any questions, just ask me! I love to answer questions about my stories, just go ask CB. Or e-mail me, I don't care. I like to meet friends...online? Okay, I'll shut- up now.  
  
Private Lizzie (my other nickname, what do you think) 


	3. An Entertained Elf

Authors Note- I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry it took so long to update, but life has been hell. If you catch my meaning. I had to take GT testing today, and I am sure that I failed. Oh well, then I'll be in my other friends class. MOVING ON! I believe that I forgot to tell that in the whole Star Wars part of the story... there's some stuff from the expanded universe books. I will do my best to explain it to you when needed. All right, then. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3 An Entertained Elf  
  
Aragorn's eyes scanned the numerous people that were crammed into the Golden Hall at Edoras. Legolas was standing in a corner near Gimli, softly clapping the beat to the music. Gimli was eating. Scarfing is more like it; not that it really bothered anyone.  
  
And Lee? She was dancing. Dancing in a different way than was considered normal of course, but dancing. She was smiling and dancing around Pippin and Merry holding a tankard of beer. Most people thought this was odd, as women did not normally drink as a man did, but they accepted it. Like every other odd thing that had happened lately.  
  
"This woman is a mystery." Gandalf said to Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, there is much about her that I would like to know." Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Nor does she seem to worry that she has no idea where she is and how to get back to her home. Wherever that is."  
  
"I believe that it is time that we learn more about Lee other than her name." Aragorn's eyes narrowed.  
  
He then chuckled as he watched Merry and Pippin happily stood on the table and sung a Hobbit drinking song. Lee danced around them both.  
  
"But I do not think that we should spoil her fun so soon." Gandalf's eyes followed Lee as she danced around.  
  
"For some odd reason, I agree." Aragorn said. He turned to Gandalf, his tone more serious. "No news of Frodo?" he asked.  
  
"No word. Nothing."  
  
"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn said confidently.  
  
"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "What does your heart tell you?"  
  
Gandalf looked at the man standing beside him and then granted himself a small smile. "That he is alive." Aragorn nodded and turned away to watch Lee approach Legolas. "Yes... " Gandalf murmured to himself. "Yes, he is alive."  
  
Across the way, Lee had noticed that Legolas was standing off to the side by himself. She grinned to herself and casually walked up behind him, turned him around, and said, "Come! You must dance with me!" She pulled him towards the 'dance floor.'  
  
"No thank-you." Legolas said politely. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're going to dance, whether you like it or not. Join the fun!" Lee gave him a smile.  
  
"I think I will not." he stated firmly.  
  
"Ah, come on, you're such a stiff!" she said to him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It means you're too proper and can't have any fun." Lee explained.  
  
"I can have fun." he said defensively.  
  
"Then show me." she replied, taking a step back and crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay..." Legolas stood there uncomfortably for a moment.  
  
"Here." Lee said kindly. She took Legolas' hand and started to sway with everyone's singing and the music that went with it. "Just go with the flow." he stared blankly at her. "Dance in time with the music." she said flatly.  
  
Eventually they had (somehow) gotten closer to where Gandalf and Aragorn were still talking quietly.  
  
"Well, there's a sight." Aragorn smirked, for the first time in a while. "Our Elven friend is dancing."  
  
"She made me." Legolas said through gritted teeth.  
  
Gandlaf raised his eyebrows and Aragorn nodded and laughed a little at how uncomfortable Legolas was because of dancing.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh." Lee cautioned, still playing Legolas' partner. "You two are next!" she grinned. "And don't try to go anywhere," Lee added. "Because I will find you and drag you back." she smile pleasantly and said to Legolas, "Are you thirsty? I know I am. Let's go get something to drink." The two walked off.  
  
"You don't think she really would make us dance?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"No," Aragorn assured him. "She'll be to busy with Legolas." He smiled weakly. "Or I hope she will be..."  
  
Meanwhile, the other two were getting a drink. Legolas laughed suddenly. "I can hardly wait until you get them to dance." he said. 'And although I hate to admit it.' Legolas thought. 'I am enjoying myself.'  
  
"Good." Lee said pleasantly.  
  
"Did you just..?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yesh." Lee said casually. "Why?" 'Oh great Lee. 'What a way to abuse those Jedi mind powers of yours.' she mentally slapped herself. 'What would Master Skywalker say? That your powers are not to be used for your own pleasure.' A voice told her. 'Shut-up.'  
  
"That is most unusual. Even for Middle Earth." Legolas informed her.  
  
"Even for Middle Earth?" Lee raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, here it seems as though the most unexpected thing happens. For example, you falling out of the sky." he paused. "Although I do not think that was such a bad thing." he smiled at her.  
  
Lee smiled back. Yes, she decided, she liked this man...Elf...person... 'Well, whoever he is, I like him. And this place isn't half-bad either. But I know they want to talk to me. (They think they talk quietly, honestly) And I have a feeling it's not going to be very friendly. They are still very wary of me, so I had better be as friendly as possible.'  
  
Legolas spoke up. "Thank-you for making me dance. I enjoyed it."  
  
"No problem Blondie."  
  
"Okay, that time I heard you say that. Is that what you call those with blonde hair?"  
  
"Actually it's-" Lee stopped herself. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Sure, I'll go with that."  
  
"It is not a bad thing then?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'll go with that too."  
  
"Good, I thought you were making fun of me." Legolas turned back to the celebration.  
  
"Me?" Lee pointed to herself and laughed. "Never..."  
  
Authors Note- Alright how was that? Crickets chirp Well don't all clap at once! Okay, so anyway, when I said Skywalker, I ment Luke, not Anikan. Okay, so if you could just go review now, that's be great, thanks...  
  
Private Lizzie (Nickname, remember? I'm a war commando. salutes) 


	4. We Need to Talk

Authors Note- Okay. I'm sorry for those of you who were wondering what happened when this story some how disappeared. The thing went all screwy when I tried to change one of the chapters and...oh well. No one probably cares. But now I only have 1 review instead of like 9 and that was very upsetting for me. So review and my confidence will be restored.  
  
I don't own anything...  
  
Chapter 4 We Need To Talk  
  
The party was continuing outside the side room of the Golden Hall that Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Lee stood in. It was (much to Lee's dismay) time for "the talk" that Gandalf had promised her.  
  
"We need to ask you some questions." Gimli said rather bluntly. "To determine whether you are a friend or foe."  
  
"Okay." Lee said simply. [Although if they keep calling me their friend or foe, I will have to hurt someone.] She thought.  
  
Legolas eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. He had not expected Lee to cooaperate so quickly. He had expected some sort of argument before she said anything.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Corasaunt."  
  
"What's Corasaunt?"  
  
"A planet."  
  
"What's a planet?" he would have continued to question her vigorously, but Gandalf silenced him with a look.  
  
Lee thought for a moment. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain-" she looked at all of the men in front of him. "But I guess I'll have to try, won't I?" Legolas smiled approvingly.  
  
Closing her eyes, she called upon the force and drew some pebbles to herself. The people around her immediately took a step backwards, but she ignored them. She had the largest pebble floating in the center, while the others floated around it.  
  
"Okay, so the middle pebble is the Sun." she paused. "Tell me you know what a sun is. " They nodded. "Good. Now because of the suns gravitational pull, the other planets circle round it. All of this stuff makes up a Star System. Corasaunt is a planet in a Star System. Fallow me?" Gandalf nodded, urging her to continue. He wasn't sure f it was a good idea, but he was curious. "I was flying in my ship, The Guardian, when a Worm Hole literally appeared out of no where and it-"  
  
"What is a Worm Hole?" Legolas interrupted softly.  
  
"Basically, it's a hole in space that's black and it sucks you in one part of the universe and throws you out the other."  
  
"So that is how you got here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." For a moment Legolas thought that he saw a sad look in Lee's eyes, but it passed so quickly that he was sure it had never been there. That's how I got here. Any more questions?"  
  
"What's your name-you full name." Legolas seemed to have taken over the interrogation.  
  
"Lee Aarons."  
  
"Do you have any idea what battle you have landed in?" Aragorn said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why did you not kill me?" Legolas asked.  
  
[Because you were too cute to kill] she thought. "Well, let's put it this way, I land in a battle and have no idea what's going on. Do I, (a) fight side by side with someone who looks like he's from a race close to mine. Or (b) fight side by side with some evil feeling, but-ugly looking...things?" By now Lee noticed that the pebbles were still floating, so she let go of her connection with them. They dropped to the ground.  
  
"Urak-hai." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Gandalf drew Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to the side of the room. He looked at each of them in turn.  
  
"So, do we trust her? She does not seem to be harmful, or corrupted." Gimli asked.  
  
"Neither did Saruman." Gandalf said.  
  
They all stood in silence for a few minutes. Legolas looked over at Lee and saw that she was shaking a little. He walked closer. (Silently, mind you, because Elves are silent when they walk) She was crying, he realized.  
  
"Lee?" He said.  
  
"What?" She turned around quickly and wiped her eyes, trying to conceal the fact that he had been crying.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." Their eyes locked. Something passed between them. An understanding. Legolas could feel himself getting lost in her green eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes. (As odd as it sounded) It was like they sucked him in. He felt like he could just stay in the state he was in forever, but of course all moments like this must end eventually.  
  
"It is settled then." Gandalf's voice forced Legolas back into the real world. "Legolas will be in charge of insuring that Lee does not cause any...trouble." Legolas kept his face impassive.  
  
"Lee?" Legolas spoke softly.  
  
"Yes?" Even though he had spoken so softly, he somehow knew that she would hear him. Lee's back was now turned to him.  
  
"We have decided-" [That makes me sound like I'm some case for the senate] "That you will always be in the company of myself."  
  
"Although that does not mean we are trying to imprison you. Only make sure you can be trusted." Aragorn put in.  
  
She turned back to them, all traces of tears gone from her face. "I understand." she bowed, a sign of respect from a Jedi. "Now if you don't mind, the party id finally beginning to die down, and I wish to get some rest." she bowed again and then left the room.  
  
As Lee walked into the next room, she saw that Merry and Pippin were staggering (very slowly mind you) towards their sleeping pads. She walked even farther still; out onto a balcony near where Eowyn had not long ago stood and watched Aragorn and his company come into Edoras to help her Uncle.  
  
She leaned on the railing and put her head in her hands. [What have I gotten myself into? All because of some stupid argument I had with Ben. If only I hadn't yelled at him... If only I could say I was sorry.] She felt tears form behind her eyes that were threatening to fall. And now that Lee thought about it, she had no way to get home, was trapped with these people, no friends among them, and was...alone The one thing she had feared the most. And when you mixed fear with Jedi, the product wasn't always so great.  
  
[Pull yourself together Lee. You have to look strong to them. Don't let them think you're weak. And above all, do not cry.  
  
It was too late. Once again, a small tear slipped down her cheek. And then another, another, and another. And the worst part was, she couldn't stop. Next thing she knew, she was full out sobbing. If only this was all just a bad dream. If only she could go home.  
  
Flash  
  
Lee was twelve years old and was in trouble-again. Except this time it wasn't ordinary trouble. She had been running through a senate building. (From a seller at a food stand that she had been stealing from) Lee had been doing that a lot lately. When she had left the orphanage, she had taken some food, but now she was running out. And the senate building had been the ideal place to get some more.  
  
But not only had she run into someone, she had run into Leia Organa Solo. The Chief of State of the New Republic. Of course everyone made a really big deal about it, but who knew that when she left the hallway that day with the Chief of State that day that she would end up with a family?  
  
Flash  
  
By now, Lee felt very childish for crying for crying, but a voice in the back of her head whispered, "You can cry kid. Jedi or not, you're only human." The tears stopped flowing down her face and she looked back up, the cold wind stinging her face.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately twisted around and whipped out her "sword thingy," but did not turn it on.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to try and hurt you." It was only Legolas.  
  
She relaxed and put her "sword" away. "I'm sorry. Can't help it. It's a reflex to be on my guard."  
  
"I think I can understand that." Legolas replied easily. He leaned against the railing. "In my home, Mirkwood, there are many beauties, but also many dangers. So it is necessary to be on your guard."  
  
After Lee had left, Gandalf had told him that Lee needed to trust them before they could trust her. So he had to befriend her, or at least pretend to. Although Legolas had not understood why Gandalf and the others still had to be wary of Lee. She had seemed to prove herself trustworthy.  
  
Legolas watched as the wind picked up and ruffled Lee's hair.  
  
"Brrr... I'm cold." Lee shivered.  
  
Being the nice guy (or Elf really) that Legolas is, he offered Lee his brown cloak. "Not sure why I have it. I don't feel the cold."  
  
Lee cautiously took it. "Why, are you immune to it?" she joked.  
  
"Yes, in a way."  
  
Her face paled. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke about your...um...race." she smiled sheepishly. "That's me. Master Skywalker always told me that my tounge was faster than my brain was."  
  
"It's alright. I know you did not mean to." he smiled. "Although you might not want to say something like that to Gimli."  
  
Lee grinned, knowing how touchy that the small dwarf could be. She hugged the cloak to herself and shivered again. "It's strange, had I landed on any other world from where I came from, no one would have welcomed me half as well as you have."  
  
"I do not think that we have been as trusting as we could have been." Legolas said carefully. "It is just that our world of Middle Earth is not at peace, but at war. We have much to be afraid of."  
  
Lee snorted. "At least you did not try to stun me on sight."  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Legolas asked, startled.  
  
"Let's just say that my...people are being thought of as the reason for a war that is occurring in my galaxy." she paused and Legolas decided not to ask what a "galaxy" was. "There creatures, the Yuzung-Vong, that look too much like Urak-hia, have said that if every one of my people are not turned into them, they will invade our worlds and force us to live the way they do."  
  
"So, you are a Princess or Queen of your people?"  
  
"No, not exactly. But some where along those lines." Lee's lips formed a thin line and it was apparent that she was getting angry. "My people are disappearing day by day and even more are dying. I've always hated fighting." she concluded bitterly. "Whether it's my war or not."  
  
"I do not know you that well, but I promise you right now that I will help you find a way back home." Legolas said seriously.  
  
"And I thank you for that." Lee replied. She handed him back his cloak and held back a sudden shiver as the warmth left her body. "Thank you. I am much warmer now. [Even though I just took it off and am freezing my ass off.] She thought. "Goodnight Legolas."  
  
Legolas. She spoke his name for the first time and (as odd as it was) it sounded as though she had always been ment to say it. It rolled off her tongue. It sounded like she had spoken his name in an Elvish accent. But she did not know that Elvish language, or appeared to realize that she had done something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Goodnight Lee." he whispered. Lee turned to leave but then he asked louder, "Lee, did you ever think of wearing your hair down? When you're not fighting in a battle?" he added quickly.  
  
She thought for a moment. "No, but maybe now I will." Did she just wink at him? No. "Goodnight Legolas." She smiled at him and walked away.  
  
Passing Aragorn, who was on his way out to see Legolas, she said, "What's up Aragorn?"  
  
"Nothing...I think." she only grinned and continued forward.  
  
Legolas put back on his cloak and then pulled the hood up. He then realized that the garment smelled like Lee. Like a flower. A sweet and soothing sell. He's sensitive Elven hearing told him that Aragorn was right behind him.  
  
He said nothing, knowing that Aragorn would probably speak first. He also decided that he liked Lee's sweet scent of sweet smelling flowers and soothing feelings.  
  
So, how was it? Just leave me a review and I will be eternally grateful. Oh and no you're not supposed to know who Ben or the Yuzung Vong are. That will be...revealed later. So yeah.  
  
Private Lizzie Salutes I AM a war commando! 


	5. Curiousity Killed the Cat

Note to You- Ummm, here it is, and I am so very sorry about the long wait. But here it is and I will love you all so very much (in a strictly non-lesbian kind of way if you're a girl) if you review.

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat

_"Loose one friend, loose all friends, loose yourself."_

As Lee finally lay down to go to sleep for the night, she could not shake the nagging feeling the Force was giving her. It was trying to warn her of something. Something was going to go wrong tonight. [I need to stay awake...] Lee thought, even as sleep started to creep into her mind. [Just to make sure nothing happens...that no one does anything stupid...] Her eyes started to close. [No. Must stay awake...] And with that Lee fell into an uneasy sleep that she would later kick herself for falling into.

Peregrin "Pippin" Took had a reputation for being curious. And about 95% of the time, he got in to trouble for being so curious. But this time it was different. When he had picked up that ball, (The Palantir did Gandalf call it?) he had heard something. He thought he heard a voice calling out to him, asking him things, but then Gandalf had taken the Palantir and the voice disappeared. And Gandalf refused to tell him anything about the Palantir and to just leave it alone. And Pippin, for once, had listened

But as the time had passed between journeying from Isengard to Rohan and then having that party when they got there, Pippin kept feeling something tug at him, telling him that one more look at the Palantir wouldn't hurt anything. So Pippin did the only thing that curious people like himself did, he disobeyed Gandalf.

By now, Pippin was standing up in his bedroll. He began to tiptoe across the floor, making sure he didn't make ant unnecessary noise. He crept past Merry, feeling guilty, for Merry had also told Pippin to stay away from the Palantir.

He stopped in front of Gandalf, only pausing to make sure that the Wizard was indeed asleep. [Why doesn't it surprise me that he sleeps with his eyes open?] Pippin thought. He looked around for something to put in the Palantir's place. He spotted a water jug nearby and gently picked it up.

"Pippin?"

[Drat.] Merry had woken up. Pippin ignored him and quickly swapped the water jug and the round black ball wrapped in a blue cloth

"Pippin! Are you mad?!" Merry said in an even louder whisper.

"I just want to look at it! Just one more time..." Pippin whispered back, not even looking at Merry. He slowly took the cloth off of.

"Pt it back!" Merry urged. But Pippin had a weird smile as his fingers touched the stone. "Pippin..." Merry said again. But Pippin's look of satisfaction at touching the stone quickly turned to fear. "No! Pippin!" He said louder.

Lee suddenly sat bolt upright. "Pippin, don't!" she cried.

"Pippin!!!" Merry cried, as Pippin stood up, struggling to let go of the Palantir. It was as if it was glued to his hands. Pippin's face was scrunched up as if it was in pain.

"Help!!! Gandalf!" Lee yelled. Gandalf began to stir.

"Help him! Someone help him!" Merry pleaded.

"I'm going to regret this." Lee muttered. She yanked the ball out of Pippin hands and dropped to her knees, overcome by the Palantir's power. she almost dropped it, but by this time Aragorn and Legolas had ran in and Aragorn saved the ball from being smashed, (which would have REALLY complicated things) but he also fell to his knees. Legolas caught him and the Palantir rolled away.

"Pippin!" Merry scrambled over to his friend worriedly.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said angrily after wrapping the blue cloth around the Palantir. He went over to Pippin, pushing Merry out of the way. Merry flew aside, knocking into the now sitting up Lee, who, upon contact with the Hobbit, fell over again.

"Thanks." Lee said.

"Sorry." Merry scrambled to his feet again, looking over Gandalf's shoulder.

Lee shook her head only to have a splitting pain rip through it. "Ow." she took a deep breath and the spots in front of her eyes disappeared.

She glanced over at Pippin who was being interrogated by Gandalf, and personally, she didn't want to watch. She had seen people get in trouble millions of times and she never liked watching it. So she decided to go over to where Legolas and Aragorn sat.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked Aragorn, who was sitting up by now, with Legolas crouched beside him.

"Yes. I just have a very bad headache." Aragorn replied. holding his head with two hands.

"Here." Lee lifted his face and put her hand on his forehead. The headache slowly disappeared. Aragorn and Legolas stared at her. She grinned sheepishly. "I was taught how to use my power to heal people back home."

"Your power?" Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," she smiled sweetly. "After all, you are my jailer."

"Your what?"

"Come." Gandalf said suddenly. "We must rouse King Theoden and tell him what has happened."

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains."

It was early the next morning and they were all in the Golden Hall talking about what had happened only a few hours ago. Well, Gandalf was doing most of the talking and everyone else listened. King Theoden was standing towards the front of the hall, Gandalf a few feet away from him, Aragorn, Legolas, and Lee off to the right and Merry and Pippin off to the left. Pippin was sitting in a chair, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Lee had learned later that Pippin had seen The White Tree of Gondor burning. Which Gandalf said ment that Sauron was going to attack the White City. (which Legolas had told her was Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor.)

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Trirth. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." Gandalf glanced at Aragorn and then continued. "Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this."

Everyone stayed silent, knowing there was more.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden said. Lee frowned. She didn't know they whole story of what was going on, but whatever Theoden was saying she had a feeling was not good. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said quietly.

"No!" Gandalf said rather forcefully.

"They will be." He walked over to where Aragorn stood with Legolas and Lee. He continued more quietly, "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships."

He met Aragorn's eyes and then turned back to Theoden and addressed them all. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone." he said, looking at each of them (including Lee) in turn. "I ride for Minas Tirith." He then looked at Pippin, who looked up. "And I won't be going alone."

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf said angrily, walking quickly towards the stable where Shadowfax was held.

Pippin, whose legs were about half the size of Gandalf's was a way behind him, with Merry right on his heels and Lee walking lazily behind them.

"Where are we going?"" Pippin asked.

"Pippin, have you ever heard the phase, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Lee asked spontaneously.

"No, what's a cat?" He looked at her curiously.

"It's a-never mind. I'll tell you the next time I see you." she shook her head and sighed and then walked away, though it seemed as if neither of the Hobbits noticed.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?!" Merry asked suddenly, looking annoyed and angry, and walked faster to catch up with Gandalf

"I don't know... I can't help it!" Pippin replied, trying to understand what Merry was getting at.

"You never can!" Merry said.

"I'm sorry, all right?!" Pippin said, stopping. "I won't do it again."

Merry turned around to face Pippin, looking the most serious Pippin had ever seen him. "Don't you understand?" he asked, getting impatient. "The enemy thinks you have the Ring!" Pippin stared at him. He lowered his voice ever so slightly. "He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And y-you're coming with me?" Pippin tried to look Merry in the eye, dreading the answer he would give, but Merry avoided his gaze.

Now to some this kind of a question sounds pretty stupid. some may be thinking, Well "duh" he's not going to be going with Pippin. But to Pippin, Merry not going wouldn't make any sense. Since Merry and Pippin became friends all those years ago when they met at one of those famous Hobbit birthday parties that EVRYONE'S always invited to, they've always been together. (as gay as it sounds) They got in trouble together, (and still do) they drank their first glass of wine together, (they still do that too) they, ahem, learned about "things" together. They were best friends, and in times like these, (meaning the War of the Ring) a friend made most everything seem better. I mean, they had handled the whole getting-mistaken-for-an-Orc-by-an-Ent thing very well. They could handle anything together. That's what friends do, they stand together. But that was together, and now Gandalf was going to split them up. Now what would happen?

Merry didn't say anything, but kept walking. Pippin ran to catch up with him.

"Merry?"

"Come on!" Merry called over his shoulder.

Merry walked into the stables with Pippin on his heels. As soon as they reached Gandalf, he grabbed Pippin and put him on Shadowfax's back, right behind his neck.

"How far is Minas Tirith?"

"Three day's ride as the Nazgûl flies." Gandalf looked up at Pippin, who stared blankly down at him. "And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail..."

Merry stepped closer to Shadowfax. "Here...Something for the road." He said softly, pushing a leather pouch into Pippin's hands.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf!" Pippin looked at his friend in amazement.

"I know you've run out." He gave Pippin a sad smile. "You smoke too much, Pip.

"B-but we'll see each other soon..." Merry looked over at Gandalf who simply looked back. "Won't we?"

"I don't know." Pippin stared at Merry, confused. [What does he mean? Why wouldn't we see each other again?] Gandalf climbed up behind Pippin. Merry took a few steps back.

"I don't know what's going to happen..." Merry said, his voice wavering. Pippin thought he could see a few teas in his eyes.

"Merry!" Pippin looked a little alarmed.

"Run, Shadowfax." Gandalf said urgently. "Show us the meaning of haste." He dug his heels into the while horses sides.

"Merry!!!" Pippin repeated, louder.

Shadowfax galloped out of the sables, (nearly running over Legolas, but if he had, we'd have no story, would we?)with Merry running after him.

"Merry!" Aragorn called, running after him.

Merry ran up the stairs that led to the watchtower that allowed the Rohan soldiers to look out across the countryside. As Merry reached the top, he found (but really didn't pay attention to) that Lee was standing up there, watching Gandalf and Pippin, (who kept trying to turn around from where he sat.) ride away. Aragorn came up right behind him.

Merry ran to the wall and looked through (a very convenient) hole, completely ignoring the beautiful view and kept his eyes trained of the horse that was running farther and farther away, until he could no longer see it.

He then dropped his face and walked away, his eyes trained on the ground.

Aragorn glanced over at Lee, (who he was now standing next to) and crossed his arms, and stared straight ahead of him.

Lee lowered her face for a moment, picking at the wood wall, (that she, unlike Merry, could see over) and then looked up again.

"So where do you go from here?" She asked him, her voice quiet and soft. She felt bad that Pippin had to leave and Merry was now the only Hobbit here, but she had a feeling that there was a reason why Pippin had gone and that Merry had to stay here for a reason too.

"We wait." Aragorn replied.

"Ah, the hardest thing of all. The safest, but the hardest."

Aragorn nodded, and the two of them faced the countryside once more, staring into the distance, neither saying a word, just staring. Looking for something. They weren't entirely sure what, but it could have been they were looking for some reassurance that everything would once again, be all right.

Author's Note- The quote at the beginning is from the TV show, "Boy Meets World" and I thought it kinda fit since a theme in this chapter is friends separating. Well I thought it fit. I worked on this chapter for a really long time because I wanted to perfect it, so (once again) please, please, PLEASE tell me how I did.

Yours Truly,

Private Lizzie (as if I'm NOT a war commando. Come on people.)


	6. A First Time for Everything

A Note to You- My beta told me that last chapter was good, but also very weird because it was written right from the script and it was, so I'm going to try a bit harder to not write it from the script so much, you know what I mean? Okay, anyway. I don't own anything or making any profit from this, blah, blah, blah…and if you could just review, that'd be great, thanks…

Chapter 6

A First Time for Everything

"Everyone's so gloomy." Lee said a day later to a horse in the stables. "I wonder if I could cheer everyone up somehow. I mean, all they ever think about is the worst thing that could happen." She gently brushed the horse's neck. "They all need to look on the bright side of things, you know?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds." A voice came from behind her. It was Aragorn. He walked towards her and began brushing the horse in front of her. "You have to understand that things are looking very dark…so to speak." He paused, thinking. "Although Rohan has had their battle, Gondor's is still yet to come. And although Rohan was victorious, I fear that Gondor will not achieve the same."

"What would happen if Gondor were to fail?" Lee asked, almost not wanting to know.

"I would rather not even go there." Aragorn said lightly. "To look on the 'bright side' as you say." He grinned at her.

"So this is a horse?" Lee asked abruptly, wanting to talk about something else.

"You have never seen a horse?" Aragorn asked, obviously surprised.

"Nope."

"Well than we must teach you."

"Excuse me?" Lee looked nervous. "We?"

"Yes. Legolas and myself."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She said quickly.

"Yes we do." Aragorn insisted. "What if we must go somewhere? You can't ride behind Legolas forever."

"That would be Gimli's job." Legolas suddenly appeared out of no where.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Lee replied, her tone suddenly icy. "Look, I really don't want to get on that horse. I haven't really had the, err- _best_ experience with animals."

"Well, you needn't not worry." Legolas said sincerely. "I shall catch you if you fall."

Lee raised her eyes to meet his. His usually sharp blue orbs had softened. They were staring unblinkingly into her own as if trying to figure something out about her.

Aragorn's eyes darted back and forth between the two. He cleared his throat. "I'll go get Brego ready and saddled." He said and walked away.

Lee broke her gaze away from his. Her face lit up and she smiled. "I'll be right back." She said suddenly, making a dash for the stable door.

"You won't try to get out of your lesson?" Legolas asked suspiciously, grabbing her arm.

"Me?" Lee replied innocently.

"Yes, you." Legolas crossed his arms and once more began studying her. "I expect you outside the north gate in a half a hour." he said finally before leaving the stables.

"Yes, master." Lee said sarcastically, before also leaving, making her way to the dinning hall.

Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck could not help but feel sad. He had just said good-bye to his oldest and truest friend, not knowing whether he would ever see him again. He probably would, but with all this talk about Saruman attacking Minas Tirith, who knew what was going to happen?

If Pippin was here they would have been smoking the last of the Longbottom Leaf together, much to the dismay to everyone around them. And then suddenly Merry wasn't as hungry as he had been. He looked up to see that Lee was walking towards him.

He didn't understand why Gandalf and everyone else were so wary of her. It was almost like they were_ trying_ to find something bad about her. Just so they could deal with her in a way that seemed fit and then went on their way. But if you asked Merry, it sounded stupid.

"Hey Merry." She slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi." Merry replied, trying to sound more interested in the food in front of him than he really was.

"You okay?" Lee asked gently, trying to look him straight in the eye.

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, what can you do but wait for something to happen? And from my point of view, that's enough for someone to loose his appetite, even a Hobbit.

"Well, I think that you need to cheer up a bit, so if you'd fallow me please." She stood up and began walking away quickly.

"Where're we going?" Merry asked, jogging to keep up with her.

"The northern gate." Lee replied promptly.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're going to watch me learn to ride a horse."

"Alright." Merry managed, feeling more than a little confused.

"Don't worry." Lee grinned at him. "It'll be worth watching."

"Alright, so when you mount a horse, you stick one foot in this stirrup, and then swing your other leg over the horse and stick it in the stirrup on the other side."

"And who taught you to ride a horse?" Lee asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Legolas.

"My father."

"Lee opened her mouth and then closed it. Now was not the time to make a smart-alec reply. As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. She needed learn how to ride this animal they called a horse. _If only Jacen were here._ She thought ruefully. _He would love to learn about these animals, what with his wonderful connections with nature._ She smiled sadly.

Legolas noticed this. He wondered what she was thinking about. Her home? Not wanting to ride the horse? The future? What was going to happen? What?

"I really don't believe in your method of teaching Legolas, but I'll go along with it."

And with that she stuck her foot in the stirrup and attempted to swing her foot over Brego, but only succeeded in pushing him away.

"Woah, a little help here."

Aragorn murmured some soothing words to the jumpy horse and steadied him as Lee got her foot out of the stirrup. He nodded to Legolas. "Try again."

"Okay, here we go."

And this time, Lee managed to get herself upright in the saddle.

"Alright. So we use the reigns-" Legolas handed them to her. "To go left and right. To slow down and stop, pull on them and then to go, dig your heels gently into his side."

"That's all there is to it?"

"Basically."

"That makes me feel good." Lee said.

"I am glad." Legolas replied, not aware what sarcasm even was.

"Okay…here we go." Lee dug her heels into the horse's sides just a _little_ too hard, and the horse was off.

"Ahhh! Woah! Down! Stop! Heel!"

"Uh-oh." Legolas looked over at where Merry was sitting on a rock nearby, and then at Aragorn.

Lee dug her heels into the horse again by accident, and that just made Brego go faster. And then, to make matters worse Lee fell over the side of the horse, with one foot still stuck in the stirrup, so now she was being dragged along the ground by one foot. And this caused Legolas to run after the horse and Aragorn try to cut him (the horse not Legolas) off at one point.

Now to Merry, (who wasn't about to run after the horse also, his legs were too short anyway) the whole situation was quite funny. There was a horse, pulling a woman, who was fallowed by an Elf, who was running (very gracefully, with his hair still in perfect condition, mind you) after the two. And then there was a man, who was trying to cut the horse off so he could stop him. And all of this caused Merry to fall off the rock.

"Not…funny!!!" Lee yelled as she went by. "Help…me…I'm going to kill you Legolas!

Eventually the horse, like all animals do, got tired and slowed to a halt. Legolas and Aragorn had finally managed to catch up, and untangle Lee's foot. She stood up and brushed herself off and then said very calmly,

"Well, shall we try again?"

Legolas stared at her, Aragorn grinned, and Merry just looked like he was going to start laughing again.

It took them until the sun began to set to get her to be able to ride the horse well enough so that she wouldn't permanently injure herself if she needed to ride a horse alone.

Aragorn and Merry had gone to the evening meal already, but Legolas had offered to help put Brego back in the stables. And Lee had decided to go with him, much to Aragorn's surprise. He had gotten the impression that he never wanted to go near a horse ever again.

"You succeeded in cheering Merry up." Legolas said casually.

"Good." She smiled briefly and then frowned. "You're angry at me, aren't you?"

He turned to face her. "It was dangerous, what you were doing."

Lee turned away from him. "What do you mean?" she said innocently.

"Anyone could have seen that you fell off that horse on purpose." Legolas crossed his arms. "And although you cheered Merry up, you could have injured your leg. I don't really think that it balances out."

"But I didn't."

But you could've." He countered. "And then your leg would have been broken and the rest of your body could have been damaged worse."

"But I didn't." she repeated, finally turning around to face him. "I took a chance, and it turned out alright."

Legolas studied her for a moment. Her emerald green eyes staring defiantly into his own blue ones. They way she was staring at him with that a look that told him she wasn't going to give in easily, not now, not ever. It didn't say, "I'm right and you're wrong, so you can deal," it just said that there was no point in arguing with her.

"Sometimes," Lee continued more softly. "You have to take a chance and hope it'll turn out alright."

And Legolas could understand that. When they had been in the Pass of Caradhras, the Fellowship, (mainly Frodo) had been forced to make a decision about how they would continue their journey. He took a chance and they had paid for it. Though eventually it all seemed to have balanced out. Gandalf the Grey had been replaced by Gandalf the White, although they were basically the same person. Merry and Pippin hadn't dies at the hands of the Uruk-Hai, but had helped with the downfall of Isenguard. But Boromir had died trying to save Merry and Pippin. And he had succeeded. But paid for it with his life. Legolas remembered watching Boromir die. It was not something he had ever wanted to see again. But he had, during the battle of Helms Deep. Countless men, and Elves, (even boys) had died that night. It had taken Legolas a little while to figure out that the death of so many innocent people was part of what drove him to help see the end Sauron's hold on Middle-Earth.

"Hello? Legolas? Are you there?" Lee waved her hand in front of his face. "Am I going to have a two-person conversation with myself?"

"What?" Legolas' head snapped up.

"Nothing." Lee rolled her eyes. "Come on Blondie, let's get to dinner, I'm starved."

You see that little button down there. Go push it! It takes, what? Two, maybe three minutes Come on! Make my day! I have not had a good one with all of this homework! And if you don't, don't worry, I **will** find out.

Private Lizzie


	7. Climbing the Wall

Chapter 7: Climbing the Wall

It was the second day since Gandalf and Pippin had rode away towards Gondor. Well technically it as the morning before seeing as it was before sunrise. In the morning, nobody was really expecting for anything to happen. After all, at the pace they had been going, it was going to take them two days to get there. But what everyone _was_ sure of was that once Gandalf got there, he would take action immediately.

Everyone seemed a little jumpy. They were all nervous.

Lee wasn't nervous.

She was puzzled.

She had been taught that the Force lived in everything and everyone. And she could feel it here. In the people, in the plants, (especially in Fangorn forest) and in the animals. But that wasn't what was puzzling her. It was Legolas. Whenever she was around him, (which was happening quite often lately) she could always feel the Force more strongly. It pulsed clearer, harder, faster. She could feel it and call on it so easily. She could feel it pulse in Legolas just as strongly. But her was so...unaware. It was as if he had no idea what existed in him so strongly. It sounded odd, but she really wanted to take a sample of his blood, just to see how high his Midi-Chlorian count was. But then it would occur to her that she was not on Courasant and there wasn't a sampler she could use. (Hell, there wasn't even some sort of power coupling she could use!) And that would make her homesick. She had lost count a while ago at how long she had been here. And there was no telling how much time had passed back home.

At the present moment, Lee was wandering around Edoras again (never mind that it was _very_ early in the morning) and then soon found herself outside the back of the Golden Hall.

There was ivy all the way up and down the wall. Because she couldn't see it very well and wanted to explore it a bit more, she pulled at a piece of it to find that it wouldn't budge. It seemed that it had been there so long that it had somehow grown to be apart of the wall.

Lee looked around quickly. Not a soul in sight. She really shouldn't, but what harm could it do? She observed the height. It was about 40 feet. Could she climb that high? She snorted quietly. This was nothing compared to the things Master Skywalker made them climb when he created obstacle courses.

So, being the adventurous sort that she is, she grabbed hold of the ivy and began to slowly pull her-self carefully up the wall by grabbing the ivy and finding small footholds to put her feet in.

After close to a half an hour of this, she finally reached the top. Surprisingly enough, the roof was quite flat. She treaded softly, for there were most likely people beneath her.

There were indeed people beneath her, but there were only a few guards and to their surprise, Legolas.

Unlike Men, Legolas did not need as much sleep and rest. Normally he slept when he could, so he would have energy to spare, but tonight he could not seem to make his mind rest. So after tossing and turning for a few hours, he had gotten up to walk his unrest away.

He then suddenly heard a sound above him somewhere. It sounded like a soft padding. The other men in the hall didn't seem to have noticed it. It was probably his Elven hearing that picked it up. Without glancing at the men again, Legolas silently slipped away to see what the commotion was. He figured there was someone on the roof. And the only way to find out was to climb up there and see what was going on.

As luck would have it, he also found the ivy that had grown to be apart of the wall, and also decided to climb up there, seeing as it was the only was to see what was going on.

He pulled himself up onto the roof and this would have caused Lee to scramble to her feet if she had not been in such deep thought.

Legolas walked softly over to her, not making a noise and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't move. By now Legolas figured something was wrong. She hadn't scrambled to her feet, nor had she even showed sign of knowing he was there. This wasn't like her.

"Lee?" He asked softly.

"What do you want?" She asked snappishly.

"I just...wanted to know what was going on up here. I heard a noise and decided to come up."

"Fine. You know. Good bye." Lee slid away from him.

"Lee, is something wrong?" Legolas asked, sitting down next to her, rather closely if you asked her.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

Lee looked up at him, and Legolas was amazed to find that tears were running down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So instead, much to her own surprise, she leaned into him and hugged his chest.

Legolas sat there awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? Just sit there and let her cry on his chest? That was definitely not the thing to do. Maybe he should try to sooth her. Elves were good at that. Right?

"Calm down and tell me what is wrong." he asked softly. '_Good Legolas,' _he thought_. 'Ask her a question while she's crying all over you. That's real good.'_

Lucky for him, she did not say anything. She just kept crying. WHY WAS SHE CRYING?!?! Legolas had to think. _'How about we calm her down. Yes, that ought to do something.'_

So he began speaking to her in soft Elvish, attempting to calm her down. It seemed to be working, because soon she stopped crying and settled for a sniffle here or there.

Legolas looked down at her, curled in a ball against his chest. She looked just like a lost little girl. Not like the strong woman that he had just begun to learn about. What had brought this on? What had brought on this bought of sadness?

"Lee? What is wrong? Please tell me."

"I c-couldn't t-tell y-you. It-t's to s-silly." Lee finally said, her voice still a little unsteady.

"Sure you can. I'm your jailer remember?" He said lightly, attempting to make her laugh.

She did permit herself a small giggle, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. She took a deep breath.

"I just feel sad..."she paused. "Sad that I left my world on my own free will."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked curiously.

"When I flew into the...worm hole I told you about...I-I kind of did it o-on p-purpose."

"What made you do such a thing?" He looked bewilderedly at her.

"I-I was feeling a bit suicidal at that particular moment. And now I can't get home, and if I hadn't been feeling like that..."

"Why? What happened that was so bad that made you want to-to kill yourself?"

Lee sat up a little bit and looked into his eyes. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. She had wanted to tell him everything, let everything out, but nothing came out.

All she could see was Legolas' eyes staring into her own. All she could feel was his body against her own. All she could say was...

"I..I..."

When did his face get so close to hers? And how did they get this close? When did all this happen, and WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!?! And suddenly, (although she had no idea how this was all happening) his lips covered hers in a sweet, but very pleasurable kiss.

They broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"Wow..." Lee said softly. "That was...sith spit..wow.."

It was like she had felt the rush of going into hyper space times about a million. An dit felt...right. It was an odd thing to say, because like her experience with animals, her experience with Men wasn't any better. But then again, her experience with men was NOTHING compared to the incident with the Vornskrs...

"I am going to assume that the term 'sith spit' means a good thing."

"In this case, yes it does. It means something very good."

At that particular moment, the sun was beginning to rise, but neither of our two friends noticed. They were to busy staring at each other, wondering why exactly what happened, happened.

And along with this sunrise, came a new day. You know, sometimes that's all we need. A new day to wipe away everything else that happened the day before. A new day is like a new page, fresh, with no mistakes in it. Not yet at least.

And believe me, they will begin to need to use those new days with fresh starts. But what if you can't fix the mistakes from the day before? What if they don't leave with the old days What happens then?

Note to the Reader- Um... as usual, I don't own anything... Although I wish I did. And I really didn't feel like putting it at the beginning, so there you go.

Please, please, please, review. I need all the help I can get. Or in this case...feedback. But hey, whatever works.

And thank you to...

binksbabe2001- I added that Vornskrs part up there just for you. I hope you liked it. I am really glad that someone is reading this who also have (I'm assuming) read the extended series of Star Wars. It makes me feel better, because now you can correct me if something doesn't match the books. Because if you can't tell yet, Lee was kinda added in there. So any help would be appretiated.

dp03kf- Thanks for the review, keep reading please!!!

Crystaline- I'm glad you like my story. And I feel like kinda werid for asking this, but what does 'LMAO' mean? I couldn't figure it out. Te...he...he...

BURN THE R.U.M & lost without a name- I hope you both realize that technicaly I don't have to keep writing to you too like this, because I see you like, what? Everyday? You tell me.

butwhystherumgone- I don't know, do you think that there's something going on? (she looks up at the chapter and grins) I'm gald you like Lee's personality. I was kinda self-concious about it for a little bit when I first started the story.

Fuji the Hobbit- Thank you. Yours was the first review that I got for thi chapter. I was in a bad mood and it seriously cheered me up. :) Thanks.


	8. The First Cold Stabs of Jealousy

Chapter 8:

"The First Cold Stabs of Jealousy

Note- This be from the beta, CB. Liz is very sorry that the chapter was generally screwed up when she first posted it, and hopefully you all can read it now.

The two of them had stayed up there well past sunrise and had eventually gone back down the ivy wall to eat breakfast.

As of right now they were all eating in silence. Theoden (who appeared thoughtful) at the head, Aragorn (who looked as though he could jump up any moment) at his right, Gimli (atop a few cushions and just short of stuffing his face, as usual) across from Aragorn. Next to Gimli was Legolas, (who was staring at Lee when he thought no one was looking) Across from him was Lee, (who was thinking her own respective thoughts about no on in particular) and then there was Merry next to her, (also on a few cushions.) Eomer and Eowyn had decided to eat together privatley, so they were off somewhere else.

_If one of them would only say something_, she thought. _I've always hated silence and usually when I feel like I need to say something, I do and it's always the worst thing I could say. Ah, the curse of being related to Han Solo,_ she held in a laugh.

Attempting to hold in anything stupid that may come out, she said, "My Lord, you have a beautiful country."

Theoden's gaze lifted to Lee. "It has seen better times." he replied.

Lee didn't know what to say to that, so she only nodded.

"And what of your home, lady? Is it anything like Rohan?"

"My home? It....it's hard to describe. " She let a smile creep onto her lips. "You could say that it is one great big forest."

Aragorn grinned. "Sounds a bit like Mirkwood, Legolas."

"Mirkwood?" Lee looked curiously at her new Elven friend. (or was it something more than friend?)

"It where my home lies, Lady."

"Really? Does it have treetops so thick that sometimes you can't see the sky?" she asked.

"Everywhere." he replied.

"Does it have trees that are able to go forever and ever and when you finally reach the top it feels like you can see the whole world."

"Yes." Legolas nodded, but it seemed that Lee was far away and in her own little world.

"Does it have tree trunks so thick that not even the reach of your arms can go around them?" she continued, her voice sounded strained.

Everyone was staring openly at her.

"Does it ever feel like when you leave for a long time and then come back that it's like you never left? Does it....it..." her eyes began to water and they were threatening to spill over. "Excuse me." She stood up so quickly that her chair fell over, and she almost ran out of the hall.

Legolas stood up to go after her.

"No." A voice came from the side of the hall. It was Eowyn. She had come to seek out her Uncle, but after seeing the scene that just occurred, her plans had changed just a smidge. "I will go speak with her. I think that she needs a "girl" talk. If you catch my meaning." And with that she walked away.

* * *

Lee ran and ran and ran. She ran until she couldn't breath anymore. And where did her running take her? It took her to an empty stall in one of the many, many stables located in Rohan.

She sobbed into the hay trying to wish all of her pain away. _I just want to go home, _she thought desperately_. Is that too much to ask?_

"Excuse me?"

Lee's head snapped up. Dear God of all people that should stumble upon her it had to be a man. And not just any man, it was Eomer, that man who was the head of Rohan's army or something. What was it called? Ah, yes. The Rohirrim.

"Y-yes?" she answered.

"Are you alright?" he asked a little gentler, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes." she replied more confidently.

"And I don't need to send for someone?"

"Yes."

"Yes I do, or no I don't?"

Good Lee, confuse the man. That's just what you should do. "No, you don't." she paused. "I was just having a small moment of homesickness. It happens to the best of us."

He laughed softly and sat next to her.

"You are Lady Lee, correct?"

"Yep, that's me. And you are Eomer, correct?"

"That I am."

She smiled. "Well Eomer, thank you for helping in my momentary lapse of...."

"Sadness?" he supplied.

She nodded. "Sadness. I hear that you are incredibly fond of horses."

He laughed. "Most people in Rohan are."

"Yesterday Legolas and Aragorn tried to teach me how to ride a horse. It was a rather...painful experience."

"I can imagine."

They sat in momentary silence before she asked him,

"Have you ever given lessons before?"

* * *

It was the clear sound of Lee's laughter originally that drew Legolas out by the East gate. It was the fact that she was with a man that made him walk over to them.

She was laughing again as she slid off the horse to go talk to him.

"Hey Legolas, you know Eomer, right?"

"We've met." He glanced over at Eomer, who was walking over to them, the horse behind him.

"Good afternoon Legolas."

"Good afternoon Eomer. How fare you?"

"I'm alright."

"Eomer was teaching me how to ride a horse." Lee said mischievously with a certain glint in her eye.

"I see." He paused, suddenly feeling cool. "I thought I was going to teach you."

"No offense Legolas, but I fell off when you were teaching me."

"Ah, but you fell off on purpose."

Eomer looked between the two of them, sensing an argument coming on. "I think I will go and take Firefoot back to the stables, if you'll excuse me." he walked away.

"It's just a few lesson's not like I was doing anything wrong Legolas, calm down."

"You could have told me."

"Told you? What, so now I have to tell you when someone is going to teach me to ride a horse?" her voice grew a bit louder. "You've taken the term 'jailer' to a whole new level Legolas!"

"I would have liked to know, that's all!"

"Why?" realization dawned on her face. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!" he cried.

"Yes you are! Oh my god!"

"I have nothing to be jealous about!"

Lee looked at him, her face suddenly very serious. "So, what did watching the sunrise mean to you then?"

"What?"

"You're saying that after we just basically snogged on a roof and then I went to go get lessons from a good looking man, you don't care? It ment nothing to you?"

"It means nothing to me." he repeated, but as soon as he said the words he was sorry that he did."

"Alright then." Lee said unemotionally. "I guess I'll just see you later then. Good bye Lord Legolas." She walked away her shoulders shaking.

She didn't know how much it hurt that she had addressed him formally.

* * *

Note- There you go. Snogging means like kissing and stuff. I read it somewhere. NOT the OTHER thing. I imagine Lee with a slight English accent for some reason. Sorry it took so long to update. I can't help it if all of my teachers are crazy. No really, I can't. Who knows where that quote is from? Anyone? 


	9. The Day Has Come

Chapter 9: The Day Has Come

This is the day. It was the day that Gandalf was supposed to reach Minas Tirith, according to Legolas. Legolas also said that Gandalf would most surely take action as soon as he got there. Which didn't really surprise Lee, seeing as it was the kind of guy that he was.

Legolas. Now there was a man who REALLY ticked her off. He just… Lee had never met a man who bent her the wrong way that Legolas did. Well, except for Ben, and he had turned out becoming her friend. But they hadn't really been friendly…they had been more that friendly. They had kissed on a roof during a sunrise. It was one of the most romantic things a person could go through. And yet she was angry with him. Furious if possible. He was such…such…such a man.

Actually, he wasn't. He was and Elf. Which Lee had decided was ten times worse than being a man. Unlucky him.

Well Lee had no intention of even speaking to him, looking at him, (which would be hard since he was so good looking) or even thinking about him, (which would also be hard considering he had occupied her thoughts ever since she had gotten here) But she would do whatever she could to just forget about Legolas Greenleaf.

Eomer at the moment was a happy man. His sister was no longer threatened by that awful Wormtongue, his King was no longer under the spell of Saruman, Saruman himself had been stripped of his power, most (but not all for there were quite a lot of the Wild Men still out there) of the men torturing the people of Rohan were gone, and to top things off he had just met a _very_ interesting woman who was quite beautiful. Okay, so not everything was perfect. They were about to go to war, (at least Eomer thought they were going to) and they would most likely die in the process. Thousands of men were going to die. And it made Eomer angry. Damn Sauron to the deepest depths of hell. Eomer prayed everyday to the Gods that, that small Halfling will reach Mount Doom and destroy the ring. But then again, it was all he could really do was hope.

He brushed his horse gently, his emotions never showing. Just like any other man of Rohan, he had the utmost respect and love for his horse. He had had this horse since he was a small boy. His father had given it to him actually. And the fact that his father had given it to him made him love the animal even more.

"It's a beautiful animal." A voice came from behind him. He turned almost lazily to see that it was Lee.

"Thank you." Eomer smiled fondly, and then said quietly, "He's more than just a beautiful animal. He's a good friend." Lee didn't say anything but only walked closer, standing on the other side of the horse, stroking its masculine neck. "My father gave him to me when I was just a boy."

"And what is your name?" Lee asked the horse as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Firefoot." Eomer answered. "And it seems that he likes you."

"That's odd," she grinned at him. "Seeing as animals don't usually like me."

"Well it seems that your luck has changed." He noted.

"So it would seem." She agreed.

They stood in comfortable silence, until Lee, feeling very hesitant, asked Eomer. "Can I ride him?"

Eomer looked up. "What?" he smiled softly. "I'm sorry; my thoughts were drifting." he paused. "They seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Right. Well, I asked if I could…if I could ride Firefoot."

Eomer looked surprised. "Usually he doesn't let others ride him, but he seems to like you, so it's alright with me. What do you think Firefoot?"

Firefoot gave a neigh and Lee grinned.

"I think that's a yes." She laughed, and Eomer grinned.

"Come on." He said. "I'll help you."

"I don't need that much help." She said defiantly, sticking her chin up.

"Do you now? What's this?" he asked, holding up a saddle that had been hanging on the fence nearby.

"Um…it's a…er…"

"That's what I thought." Eomer grinned again. "Come on. Like I said, I'll help you."

Lee smiled and said jokingly, "Now what lovely patch of green are you taking me to now, my Lord Eomer?"

"It is called the East Gate, my Lady. Now would you be so kind as to hold Firefoot while I get the riding gear on him?"

"Gladly." She laughed again. "Right so what's this thing called?"

"A saddle?"

"A ladle?"

"No, a saddle."

"A madle?"

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "I know you understand perfectly what I'm saying, my Lady."

She held up her hands in mock defense. "Alright, alright. You'd think a man could take a joke! But no… Mr. I is too much of a warrior for this. I is above all these jokes…" She imitated some kind of voice that sounded quite odd.

Eomer chuckled to himself as she went off into a full scale rant. It was good to have someone to talk to. And more importantly, someone who you knew was just as worried and freaked out as you were.

She was the most infuriating person he had ever met. And he had met a lot of people. In fact the only other person that he had ever met that pulled his hair the way she did was Gimli. And he was a Dwarf! It was expected.

When Legolas thought about it later, she had ever right to be mad at him. He had acted as lowly as a Dwarf. But he kept overplaying every conversation he had ever had with her in his head and every time he found that there was something that she had done that would make him mad.

Later they (they being Eomer, Lee, King Théoden and his advisors, and other men just going about their everyday business) had all ended up in the Golden Hall. They were all just doing what Lee would call "hanging out." Eomer and Lee were off to the side eating a late lunch. (looking very dirty may I add) King Théoden and some other men were pouring over maps of who knows where, plotting who knows what.

If you asked Lee, she thought that watching all of the hustle and bustle of the Golden Hall. There were just so many interesting people. Here and there you would see a servant carrying something and then running off to somewhere else. You might see a soldier carrying a spear or a saddle. Lee had been surprised at how many people were always running through the Hall. She had thought that the kind of throne halls would be just be used by a King to greet his guests or something of the vise-versa, but Eomer had told her otherwise. He told her (in a rather proud voice) that things were not the same in Rohan as they were in other places, such as Gondor. The way Eomer saw it, Gondor was too stiff and was too polite and had too many rules for every little thing. And Gondor's throne room was used just for what Lee had said; for the King to greet people and for the people of Gondor to get an audience with the King. But in Rohan, the Hall had so many uses other than the two.

The way Gondor sounded; Lee didn't know if she was going to like Gondor if she was forced to go there.

"Everyone is nervous." Lee said quietly. "I can feel it." She turned to Eomer. "When was Gandalf supposed to reach that city?"

"Minas Tirith." Eomer supplied. "And today."

"Today? No wonder." She turned her gaze to Théoden, who seemed to know that someone was watching him. He straightened up, slowly looking around as if to catch whoever was watching him.

His eyes locked with Lee's and she felt a kind of involuntary shiver run up her spine. It was if his blue eyes could see right through her. (really, what was there to see?) But it was also as if her gaze was having some effect on him. Like her eyes were creeping him out as much as his was creeping her out.

He bent down over the map again, but as soon as he did so, Aragorn burst into the room yelling at the top his lungs. "THE BEACONS OF MINAS TIRITH! THE BEACONS ARE LIT!" And then as he reached Theoden over by the map, he said in a slightly out of breath and more quiet voice, "Gondor calls for aid!"

Lee barely noticed Eowyn coming into the room. She could see the wheels so to speak in his head turning and coming to the same conclusion that Lee herself had come to. Although lots of men would die…although a lot of people will be separated from their loved ones…and even if it's all for nothing and the evil that lies in Mordor wins…

"And Rohan will answer." Théoden finally said. He turned to where he knew Eomer was. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer nodded, put a hand on his sister's shoulder and walked away.

'_It's amazing how quickly a man can go from happy go lucky to straight-faced and solemn.'_ She thought grimly. _'Eomer had been so…unwarrior-like only just a few minutes ago and the Aragorn had come in and said his bit…and then they were back to square one. Back to Mr. Stoned Face Eomer.'_

Eowyn had noticed that Lee had also been standing close to her brother and was now just standing there by herself. The two of them shared a look.

"Nothing ever lasts does it?" She said quietly.

Eowyn, unsure of what to say, only nodded.

Lee nodded to and just walked out into a small hallway used by the servants. "Damn!" She yelled, pounding her fist against the door. "Now what happens," she looked up.

"Huh? Now what happens? Who's going to die now?" she whispered. "Who else are you going to take away from me?"

Hello- What is this? An update (two different stories mind you) in two days? What is the world coming to?!?! Well, I've had a lot of time, so there you go. Leave a review. Thank you.

"See you on the other side of what now?"

Liz


	10. An Elvish Princely Revealed

Chapter 10: An Elvish Princely Revealed

All of Edoras was in chaos. It wasn't exactly bad chaos. But if you thought that everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off in order to get ready to leave, then Edoras was in chaos. Legolas himself had been ready to leave when they got there. So he could leave at a moments notice. So here he was, sitting on the roof of the Golden Hall again, (Surprisingly enough no one had seen him yet) having a "calm before the storm" moment.

And even though he had promised himself that she would never enter her thoughts again, she was always in his mind. One thing that had stuck out in his mind was that Lee had often spoken to him about her family (quite a lot) while they had been riding form Isengard to Edoras About her mother and father and brothers and sister. They all (in his opinion) sounded like lovely people, and he wished he could talk to them. But he knew that he couldn't and that he never would.

It was especially when she talked about her father and mother. About how her father was a pilot of something called the _Millennium Falcon_, (whatever that was) how he acted tough all the time, but was really an "old softie." About how her mother was a major leader in the Politics of Courasant (where she was from) and was one of the smartest and bravest people you would meet. Again, they sounded very…interesting.

Legolas could not remember his own Mother very much. She had left for the Sea when he was (by Men's standards) a little boy no older than seven or eight. And even then, the things he remembered were mostly thoughts and feelings. He could remember once his mother had been singing to him. He didn't know exactly know why, but he thought that it was because he had been scared of a thunderstorm and she was comforting him.

"_Hush my Son," She smoothed the hair on his head. "Now what is the matter?" _

_Legolas sniffed and tried to snuggle deeper into his mother's embrace and then mumbled something._

"_The thunderstorm?"_

_Another mumble._

"_Alright. You do not have to tell me."_

_Yet another mumble._

"_What was that?"_

_Legolas briefly came out from his mother's arms. "I said, can you sing me a lullaby?" _

_She smiled at him. "Of course I can."_

_Legolas brightened a little. "Can you sing the one about the sunshine?"_

"_The one about the sunshine?" Legolas nodded._

_She hugged him closer as he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes._

"_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey."_

_She sang softly, rocking back and forth making soothing circles on his back with her thumbs._

"_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you,"_

_She smiled at her son as he mumbled incoherently, and kept singing._

"_Please don't take my sunshine…_

_Away…"_

_Knowing that her son was fast asleep, she gently laid him down and sat at the side of the bed for a few minutes, brushing the hair out of his face._

_A pair of arms slid around her neck and she felt her husband (for she had seen him leaning against the door frame as she sang) kiss her head._

"_He looks just like you." She twisted around to smile at him._

"_Ah, but he has his mother's eyes."_

_She sighed contentedly as Legolas had before and leaned against her husband. "He will grow up to be a great Elf. I can feel it."_

"_Of course he will." Thranduil kissed the top of her head again. "With a mother like you to guide him, how could he not?"_

_His wife said nothing, but merely smiled again, and Thranduil could not shake the feeling that her feeling was the only way she would ever know._

"What are you doing?"

Legolas turned and found that the one person he did not want to see was in front of his face. Not to mention he was not in the best of moods. Perfect.

"Nothing."

"Well you have to be doing something, because even doing nothing is something." Lee said, mostly to herself.

He turned his head to look at her. "What?"

She opened her mouth, and then shook her head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

She came over and sat next to him. Legolas just kept staring ahead. She ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Look, Legolas. I-I'm sorry about before. I was being an idiot and my oh-so-intelligent mind was jumping of accusations that weren't true, and-"

"You do not need to apologize Lee, it was also my fault." Legolas cut in, not even looking at her. She looked away, searching for something to say in response, but not finding anything that seemed appropriate for that conversation, she just changed the subject completely. Leaving his statement hang in the air.

"Well, I guess we had better head down there, and heaven forbid they leave without us." She gave him a feeble smile, which he slowly returned.

"I agree." Legolas said. "After all," his lips curled into a wider smile. "Without us, they might as well give up hope of winning the war at all."

She watched as he walked past her, preparing to go down the ivy wall. She crossed her arms. "I doubted you Blondie. You _do_ have a sense of humor."

"When did you ever think otherwise?" He asked innocently, disappearing over the edge.

Lee merely smiled. _'I think I'm making a bad impression on him…'_

* * *

Lee sat upon her newly acquired horse, (She had pointed out that she could not ride behind Legolas, because Gimli had to, so they had given her a horse. Whether that was a good idea was still to be proven) close to Legolas listening to Eomer shout at the Rohirrim.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken," He yelled, "Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" It was like an unsaid cue to make everyone go, as they all began to ride away, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli (if you could count him as he wasn't on a horse) included, and it took a moment for Lee to catch up, but when she did, she just grinned brightly (as she seemed to do often) and said,

"I told you I could ride a horse well."

"We can see that you can ride," Aragorn said to her. "But the well part is still a debate."

"Why does no one have any faith in me?" She asked. "Am I that untrustworthy?"

"You tell us." Gimli said. "We barely know you." He raised his eyebrows. "Except for this Elvish Princely over here, who seems to know you quite well."

Legolas jabbed his elbow backwards, it running into Gimli's face. "Bite your tongue." He said scathingly.

"I shall say what I please!" Gimli cried rubbing his nose, his pride hurt, therefore making him argue with Legolas.

"Play nice boys. We wouldn't want one of you falling off his horse." Lee said, acting like a mother reprimanding her child.

On the outside she was smiling but on the inside she was frowning. _An 'Elvish Princely?' she wondered. Legolas is a Prince? Of what? And all of this time while I've been being rude and saying the stupidest of things! _She mentally smacked her forehead. _How dumb could you get Lee? (How naive too? I mean can someone that good looking be a normal every day guy?) Remember way back when you were being a show off and comparing scored with Gimli and he said something about Legolas being an Elvish Princely? Why didn't it register in your thick skull? And though Lee was loath to admit it, this had changed everything. How was she supposed to act in front of royal people? (Why hadn't she paid attention during that lesson!?!)_ She frowned, thinking. _But now that I think about, nobody else acts like he's royal, so maybe Gimli was joking. Or maybe they just don't care? Or maybe Legolas doesn't care? And if that's the case, then I'm no as screwed as I thought as I was._

She looked back at Legolas, who caught her eye and grinned. He tilted his head back, gesturing to Gimli and rolled his eyes. She gave him a grin to show she understood. _Whatever. He doesn't seem to care all that much. Besides, if I had been too rude or had somehow insulted someone (for there was a long list of people I've been rude to) by now, then I might had been thrown in jail…if they had a jail. _She thought amusedly. _No sense in changing the way I act, Legolas would notice and think that something's wrong._ She let a mischievous creep across her face, (one which Aragorn noticed, but pretended not to for fear of what it meant) _but it would be more fun to let him sweat about it a little…_

Only a few feet away, Legolas was sitting contemplating what Gimli had meant.

It was obvious that he had implied the fact that whenever Legolas and Lee were alone together they were doing a little more than talking, but that was not the case, and he knew it. (Except for that one time on top of the roof, but he wasn't sure what to make of that)

He had to admit though, Gimli was right, to a degree. Because he seemed to always be talking with Lee, or sitting with her, or eating with her, he found out things about her that no one would probably ever know. Like her favorite color was blue, she loved roses, and she had two brothers and one sister. It seemed like the little things that he didn't have to know about her where the things that he enjoyed hearing the most. So, as much as he hated to admit it, Gimli was right…sort of.

He twisted briefly in his seat. "I'm sorry I hit you in the face." He said quietly.

"S'alright laddie." Gimli grumbled. "You hit like a Lady anyway." He looked up at Legolas, (as Legolas was, as many people were, much taller than he) his eyes daring him to respond. And for once, Legolas held his tongue.

_That was a lot of italics. (And two digit number chapters, fun...) But anyway. Okay, I know that there's a whole thing about Legolas' mother, and I'd like to think that she's still there, but for this whole plot line that I've somehow come up with in my mind, it works better if Legolas' mother just sailed over earlier in his life. So…what did you think? Leave a review...please…_


End file.
